Terracraftia: Origins (Role-play Series) Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series adapts to the choices I make. The story is affect by the numbers I roll with a twenty-sided die. For example: Main character's intelligence= 5, intelligence needed= 6= failed. Or, Main character's intelligence= 7, intelligence needed= 6= Success. Nuff said, let's get into the story. WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalism, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A fan-based role-play series... Terracraftia: Origins ... Lythia was the first alicorn to even attempt this spell. One small screw up, and it would be all over, she knew that much. She decided to go for green fur. She liked the color green, despite her own majestic, glowing white coat. She went for a purple mane and tail, with red streaks. That would do the trick. She decided she would give her creation a pair of wings. She couldn't make it an alicorn, sadly. That would be too risky. She wouldn't be able to give it a cutie mark either. She decided a female form would be nice. Yes, a daughter to call her own, with purple eyes. Lythia had been working on this spell for years, a spell she called "The Spell of Life". Her creation would still be able to use magic, depite not having a horn, and it would be slightly immortal, just as she was. The spell was finished, and the alicorn was tuckered out from that extremely difficult spell. Lythia:" It... she... is done. My daughter... now, to give her a name. How about... Terra Bladion. Yes, that sounds right." The magically created foal opened her bright purple eyes, and looked up at the tower-like equine that had created her. The alicorn smiled, and almost as soon as she did, the tiny foal spoke. Terra:" M-mommy?" ... 13years later... Terra was about to take her Directional Identity Reference Test, or D.I.R.T., which is meant for young alicorns to take when they are 13 years of age, which determines their career fate in Majestia. Whatever career they got, they were stuck with it for the rest of their lives, whch was ironic because alicorns have a very long life-span. Of course, the "real" alicorns would tease her because she... well, wasn't an alicorn. Terra was nervous. She didn't know what to expect on the test. However, there were no right or wrong answers of course. It was only a test that would determine a young alicorn's future. Her real worry was getting stuck in diety performance. It was the job her mother had, and she didn't really feel like following her mother's hoof-steps, especially if it meant watching over the ponies of Terracraftia every day of her life. Lythia was always so expectant of Terra, and it bothered her. ???:" Don't be nervous, Terra." Terra gasped out anxiety, only to be relieved when she saw it was her best friend, Misty Slime. Misty was a green, pegasus slime pony, whom Terra called a friend, even though Misty was actually a slave to Lythia. Terra didn't like the idea that alicorns used slime ponies as house slaves, but what could she do about it. Even her mother had told her it wasn't a good idea to be making "friends" with a slave, especially when you could become too attached, but it was way too late for to not become such. Misty:" There is no right or wrong answers, so there isn't anything to worry about." Terra:" I know, it's just... what if I get stuck doing something I don't like for the rest of my life? It just sounds a little unfair, you know?" Misty smooched her "secret" fillyfriend on the cheek. Terra blushed, and smiled. Terra:" Y-you shouldn't do that out here. S-somepony might see us." Misty:" I know, it's just... you're so nice to me, and I want you to feel more confident in your abilities." Terra:" Thanks. And I want you to know that you can always count on me to cover for you." Misty:" Thank you, Terra. It's always been my pleasure to serve you... even if it means serving her as well. Good luck. I have to get back before your mother notices I'm gone." Terra:" Go ahead. I'm gonna go take the test." Misty:" See ya... cutie." Terra blushed again, then took a deep breathe, and walked over to her classroom. ... The teacher, Mr. Wonder, was giving out the D.I.R.T. tests. Mr. Wonder:" Here are your tests, take your time on them, and remember, there are no right or wrong answers. Begin." The test seemed fairly simple, it was multiple choice, so there was no reason Terra should've been nervous, but she was. Q# 1: There is a rogue storm cloud making it's way towards Terrainville, and the Terrainville weather patrol is too busy to deal with it for some reason. What do you do? 1-5= Use magic! It's that simple! (Magic) 6-10= Move it out of the way with your hooves. (Strength) 11-15= Cross the electric charge of the storm cloud with that of another, and obliterate the both of them. (Intelligence) 16-20= Create a brick barricade around it and let the storm handle itself. (Creativity) Answer: (Rolled twenty) Create a brick barricade around it, and let the storm handle itself. Q# 2: A massive forest fire has broken out, and the mortals are unable to do anything about it. How do you handle the fire? 1-5: Use a hoard of rain clouds to douse the flames. (Creativity) 6-10: Use a constant flury water bolt spells to splash onto the fire. (Magic) 11-15: Create a redstone contraption that spits out waterfalls. (Redstone) 16-20: Blow the flames out by flying 138 miles per minute over the forest. (Swiftness) Answer: (Rolled nine) Use a constant flury of water bolt spells to splash onto the fire. Q# 3: You find a small alicorn child whilst patrolling the heavens. She seems scared and in possession of stolen property. What do you do? 1-5: Take the stolen property, and leave the child to fend for herself. (Strength) 6-10: Lie to the child and say you'll bring her somewhere safer, then turn her in. (Speech) 11-15: Help the child find a better place to hide. (Perception) 16-20: Give the child a hug, and tell her it'll be alright. (None) Answer: (Rolled 15) Help the child find a better place to hide. Q# 4: You are asked to build something cool. What sort of material would you build it from. 1-5: Wool blocks, and redstone. (Redstone) 6-10: Cobble stone, and glass. (Strength) 11-15: Obsidian and End Stone. (Magic) 16-20: Nether brick and end stone. (Creativity) Answer: (Rolled 17) Nether brick and end stone. Q# 5: You are called upon to watch over a specific pony in the mortal realm. Said pony gets thrown from his home, and decides he wants to take over the village he was outcasted from, and pursue revenge. What do you say to him? 1-5: "Revenge is a sin. You should find a place where he is cared for and welcomed, rather than seek hurt on those who had hurt you." (Speech) 6-10: "You should pursue a more scientific means to finding a place for yourself in this world." (Intelligence) 11-15: "It is 97% likely that you will meet an unearthly death by your pursuit of revenge." (Perception) 16-20: "If revenge is what you seek, make sure you slay every last one of them, as to not leave any witnesses." (Strength) Answer: (Rolled ten) "You should a more scientific means to finding a place for yourself." Q# 6: Quick! A wagon full of mortal ponies is in immenent danger of falling from the side of a mountain! How do save them? 1-5: Save each pony one by one, and do it swiftly. (Swiftness) 6-10: Lift the wagon to safety. (Strength) 11-15: Use a wind cloud to blow them back from the ledge. (Creativity) 16-20: Use a levitation spell. (Magic) Answer: (Rolled four) Save each pony one by one, and do it swiftly. Q# 7: A mortol pony has wounded themselves terribly, and is preying for aid. What do you do? 1-5: Use magic to heal the injured pony. (Magic) 6-10: Brew up a healing potion and give it to him. (Creativity) 11-15: Tell him to suck it up, and walk to a hospital. (Strength) 16-20: Apply medicine to his injuries. (Intelligence) Answer: (Rolled sixteen) Apply medicine to his injuries. Q# 8: There is an massive wave in the mortal realm that could create a small flood, and you are called upon to handle it. How do you take care of this situation? 1-5: Create a flood barrier out of magic. (Magic) 6-10: Build a dam to stop the wave from coming. (Creativity) 11-15: Apply speed and force against the incoming wave, causing it to die down. (Swiftness) 16-20: Build a machine that creates enough pulse energy to cause the wave to reverse itself. (Intelligence) Answer: (Rolled thirteen) Apply speed and force against the incoming wave, causing it to die down. Q# 9: A mortal pony has been scarred for the rest of her life, and decides to end it. How do you convince her otherwise? 1-5: Tell her that life is worth living for, as long as she has faith. (Speech) 6-10: Remind her of how strong she is, and to use that strength to push forward. (Strength) 11-15: Tell her that she is wanderful just the way she is, and it would be ashame to lose such worldy significance. (Creativity) 16-20: Remind her of the ponies that still care for her, and would be hurt if she were end herself. (Perception) Answer: (Rolled nineteen) Remind her of the ponies that still care for her, and would be hurt if she were to end herself. Q# 10: Out of everything else in life, what is your biggest goal? 1-5: To try hard, and never give up. (Strength) 6-10: To be the best I can be. (Creativity) 11-15: To help make the mortal world a better place. (Perception) 16-20: To learn all I can about everything. (Intelligence) Answer: (Rolled 11) To help make the mortal world a better place. ... Terra was now finished, and was handing in her paper for her results. After Mr. Wonder was finished grading it, he handed it back. Perception: 5 Intelligence: 4 Speech: 2 Magic: 3 Redstone: 2 Strength: 3 Swiftness: 3 Creativity: 4 Mr. Wonder: "Well, well. Aren't you the exciting one. Turns out, your the new architect. Enjoy using those creative skills of yours." Terra was so excited by the results. Terra: Thank you! Thank you so much!" The teacher just rolled his eyes. Mr. Wonder:" Yyyes, well if that's all... I have other papers to check." Terra left the classroom with uncontrolled excitement. ... 3 years later... Lythia, Misty, and Terra were running as fast as they could to avoid the corruption that had began to destroy their home, and everything in it. It was spreading, and everything in the heavens was collapsing. Even the toughest of alicorns were having a rough time maintaining the corruption. They had finally reached their destination. It was usually a forbidden area, but this was an emergency. Terra's eyes were filled with tears and fear. Lythia:" We're here. Finally." Terra:" M-mom... is it... gonna hurt?" Lythia:" No dear. It will be like having a cold breeze go over your face, and you will lose all memory." Terra:" Why do I have to lose my memory?" Lythia:" In order to accomplish your destiny, you must forget everything. Some basic knowledge will return to you eventually, but you musn't remember anything else." Terra:" B-but... I don't want to forget you, or Misty." Lythia floated over a small, green scarf. Lythia:" Here, this will ensure that you won't forget us." Terra seemed to be satisfied with that, and wrapped the scarf around her neck. The room began to crumble, as Lythia performed the spell to wipe the immortal pegasus's memory, and the pegasus slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Misty:" Wh-why did you lie to her?" Lythia glared at the slime pony. Misty was not supposed to question Lythia's actions, considering their positions. Lythia:" It won't matter, she will never remember. It's better that way. Now take care of her, and anything happens to her, or you tell her who she really is... I. WILL. BURN YOU." Misty gulped, teary eyed. Misty:" Y-yes madam." Lythia performed another spell, a spell that would transport the two of them to the mortal world, so that Terra can save the heavens. Meanwhile, the alicorns began evacuating themselves to a safer area, high in the mountains of the mortal world. They all knew the heavens would truly be destroyed, unless Terra could do something about it. TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue reading, because I am going to keep working on this series. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Roleplay) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)